theonepurefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hesper Gamp
Hesper Gamp Black was also commonly known as 'The Lady Black', because she was one of the most socially active and publicly known female Blacks of her time. She was born as the only daughter and heiress to Ambrose Gamp and Rosamund Tully and was the last Gamp to ever been born, which is why she choose to keep her maiden name as a second first name. She was an exeptional hostess and took much pride in her intelligence and knowledge in all kinds of fields. She founded the Library of Magical History in the Ministry of Magic. In 1901 she was going to marry Cygnus Black, but he - in a secret wedding - married Violetta Bulstrode. Around the time Hesper discovered that she was pregnant and when she was confronted with Cygnus' decision not to take any responsibility she was furious, as were her parents. A compromise was made and Hesper married the heir of House Black in April of 1901. They raised Hespers first child together and never made any distinction between Arcturus and their biological children: Lycoris and Regulus. Appearance and Character Hesper was a true Gamp with her tall and slender figure, as well as her pale skin, auburn colored curly hair and striking blue eyes, that shine slightly violett in sunlight. She had an aura of self-confidence and strenght to her, while all the while remaining the most feminine and graceful woman she was. She was never seen in anything other than most luxurious and decent dresses. Her character was oftentimes underestimated. She was a very sly, cunning woman striving to make her childrens lifes the best they could possibly be. Rarely openly loving, but most of the times more of a direct force, making decisions that wouldn't only profit them most also their family. Especially when interacting with Arcturus her stubborness also becomes very obvious. She won't easily take 'no' for an answer. While being somewhat strict and distanced to her children, she was the biggest support to her husband, often taking over his responsibilities and telling him what to do, while still maintaining her background role of the mere wife of a Head of House Black. History A detailed description of their life will be here. Family Parents: *Ambrose Gamp | father *Rosamund Gamp neé Tully | mother Partners: *fiancé from 1898 - 1901: Cygnus Nigellus Black *husband from 1901 - 1952: Sirius Phineas Black Children: *Arcturus Sirius Black *Lycoris Vela Black *Regulus Phineas Black In-Laws: *Phineas Nigellus & Ursula Black (parents of Sirius) *Melania Black neé Macmillan (wife of Arcturus) Grandchildren: *Lucretia Prewett neé Black (by Arcturus and Melania) *Kerenza Fitzblack (by Arcturus and Lycoris) *Orion Black (by Arcturus and Melania) *Joanna Minchum neé Jenkins (by Arcturus and Eugenia Jenkins) Great-Grandchildren: *Sirius and Regulus Black (by Orion and Walburga Black) *Jerome, Jeremy and Jenna Minchum (by Joanna and Jonathan Minchum) Household *Residence: Black Manor, Blackburn, England *Head of House: Sirius Black *Other members: Kerenza Fitzblack, Regulus Black *Servants: more than 2 dozen house-elves *Pets: her husband breeds magical horses Quotes by THEM "Here is something I said!" - said they Quotes about THEM "Here is something they said about me..." Meta Faceclaim(s): Name meaning: if known